


A Most Precious Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geno had seen him in similar attire hundreds of times over the years; it should, Geno thought, be a sight that was familiar and wholly unremarkable. There should be nothing significant about it. But Geno was floored.





	A Most Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this.](http://imgur.com/J1mfmmd)

Geno pushed out of the locker room, the last one to leave, and was abruptly brought up short by the sight of Sid waiting in the hallway. He was slouched against the wall with one one knee up as he stared intently at his phone. He was freshly showered, hair slightly messy, and he looked relaxed in black track pants and slouchy gray textured hoodie. Geno had seen him in similar attire hundreds of times over the years; it should, Geno thought, be a sight that was familiar and wholly unremarkable. There should be nothing significant about it.

But Geno was floored.

He was struck, and not for the first time in recent months, with how happy and how _well_ Sid looked. It still lingered for Geno, the initial devastation he’d felt when Sid went down against the Caps. He would never admit it, would never, _ever_ say it out loud, but he’d had a moment of sheer panic and grief that night. He had been overwhelmed by a sudden certainty that that had been the last game that he and Sidney Crosby would ever play together.

That wasn’t the truth of it, of course. Here they were months later, third Cup well in hand and a few weeks into a new season and the chase for a fourth. And Sid was here in front of him, whole and healthy and looking so good that Geno felt lost in it. He couldn’t breathe for a long moment and felt unsteady on his feet, as if the earth shifted beneath him.

He took a deep, steadying breath. Sid looked up at the sound and smiled at him. It was one of his sunny, relaxed smiles, wide and bright and punishing in its intensity. Geno ached at the sight of it. Sid slid his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and straightened up.

“Oh, hey, G. I thought maybe we could grab lunch, that new Thai place Phil keeps talking about is supposed to be amazing.”

He looked at Geno expectantly and Geno looked helplessly back. He wasn’t entirely sure what propelled him forward, but a couple of long strides placed him firmly in Sid’s personal space, the toes of his shoes knocking against Sid’s own as he loomed over him. Sid straightened in surprise, planting both feet on the floor and his back square against the wall. But he didn’t flinch or attempt to move away; instead he placed both hands at Geno’s hips in a move that seemed practiced, as if he’d done it a million times before.

Geno eased closer until they were almost pressed together, fully aware that they could be discovered at any moment and not really caring at all. He watched Sid’s face closely, his heart fluttering wildly at the way his eyes darkened.

“Hey,” Sid breathed out. He cocked his head and smiled up at him through his eyelashes. His hands gripped tightly, thumbs digging into the dip beneath Geno’s hipbones. Geno thought he could see it, that hint of acknowledgment in Sid’s eyes.

“Sid. I ...” Geno floundered, at a loss. He felt like whatever was happening between them was a wild and delicate thing, years in the making and entirely too big for words. He had no idea what say.

“Yeah, Geno,” Sid said. Geno startled when Sid leaned up, nosed at Geno’s jawline before pressing a light, chaste kiss at the skin just behind his ear. Geno’s entire world tilted on its axis. He shuddered as he felt Sid smile against the skin of his neck. “I think I get it. Come on.”

He pushed Geno away before grabbing at his hand. He set off down the hallway and Geno stumbled along behind him in a daze. Sid led him down one of the smaller hallways off the main corridor before shoving him through a doorway into a room he’d never seen before. Geno had no idea where they were, exactly, some supply closet, maybe. Sid manhandled him up against the wall, giggling when they tangled up and fell all over each, then pressed himself up against Geno so they were tight against each other, chest to knees.

Sid sighed and relaxed into him, so solid and warm. His arms went around Geno’s waist and he looked up at him. “For fuck’s sake, Geno, it took you long enough.” His hands slid up the length of Geno’s back, large and strong and familiar.

Geno brought both hands up to frame Sid’s face. His eyes were dark and soft, just a hint of a smile on his face which Geno couldn’t help but return. Geno felt undone, laid bare at the feel of Sid in his arms, a most precious thing. He closed his eyes, feeling both scared and joyful, and pressed his forehead against Sid’s. They were quiet as they spent a long moment just breathing each other in.

And then Sid surged up to press his mouth against Geno’s. His lips were so soft, just like Geno had always imagined, slick and sweet. Geno tasted and teased, a gentle brush of his lips across Sid’s own, the barest touch of his tongue at the seam of his mouth. But then Sid tilted his head and opened up for him, a warm wet slide of his tongue against Geno’s own and he suddenly felt _crazy_ , needing more, to get closer, to take Sid _apart._

He shoved one leg between Sid’s and rocked forward, groaning as he felt the hard nudge of Sid’s cock against his thigh. He felt more than heard when Sid’s breath hitched in his chest. Sid pulled his mouth away from Geno’s with a gasp and tilted his head back. He moaned, a low rasp in his throat and pushed his hips forward, rutting against Geno’s thigh, already breathing fast. Geno brought his mouth to the overheated skin of Sid’s neck, needing to touch and taste. 

_”Fuck,_ yeah, Geno,” Sid gritted out and slid one hand into the hair at the back of Geno’s head to keep his mouth on his skin. Geno took the hint, nipping and sucking lightly up the length of Sid’s neck and then teasing at his ear with his tongue.

Sid lost his mind, there was really no other way to describe it. He scrabbled at Geno, grabbed at him, hitched his leg up high against Geno’s hip to pull Geno more fully into the cradle of his thighs. He made such sweet noises of want in Geno’s ear and Geno couldn’t breathe, could only press back against him, rubbing off against Sid’s hip as he bit and licked at Sid’s neck, dizzy with need.

 _”God,_ Geno, please, please, come on,” Sid panted out and Geno would do _anything_ for Sid when he begged liked that.

“What you want, Sid, have to tell,” he said, his own voice hoarse with want. Sid pressed his lips against Geno’s ear, a soft wet tease that sparked bright against Geno’s skin.

“Just touch me, Geno, however you want, I’ll take whatever you can give me, just, _please -_ ”

Geno thrust his hands between them and scrabbled at Sid’s waistband. His track pants were loose and Geno easily shoved them down to rest low on Sid’s hips. He kept his eyes on Sid’s as he swiped his tongue over his own palm, getting it nice and wet. Sid gasped, couldn’t stay still, rubbing against Geno in small, helpless movements as he watched. Geno had to kiss him once, hard, before he wrapped his hand around Sid’s cock. He was so hard, thick and heavy in Geno’s hand and Sid’s entire body shuddered at the touch. Sid panted wetly against Geno’s ear as he wasted no time and began to jerk him off in strong, sure strokes.

“Oh, God, yeah, just like that, you’re so good, Geno,” Sid whispered, watching as Geno touched him. He fucked up eagerly into the wet, hot grip of Geno’s hand. Geno’s own cock ached at the sight, at the way Sid sounded and the way he smelled, and Geno knew it wouldn’t take long, they were both too far gone.

He once again pressed his mouth to Sid’s neck, all tongue and teeth. He teased him with the biting, sucking kisses that Sid seemed so crazy for and Sid quickly lost it, back arching and head falling back as his hips pumped faster.

“God, Sid, so hot,” he murmured, then he bit down hard on Sid’s collarbone, heedless of any marks he might leave. Sid spasmed, taut and silent for a long moment then he groaned loudly as he came, spilling hotly over Geno’s hand. Geno watched in awe and stroked him carefully through it until Sid whimpered and grabbed at his hand to still it.

He stared up at Geno, eyes heavy-lidded, breathless and sated. Sid smiled at him lazily, then brought Geno’s hand to his mouth. Geno watched, heart pounding, as Sid licked his own come off of Geno’s hand and Geno felt absolutely fucking _wild_ with it, with how much he wanted Sid.

“Sid, Sid,” he whispered, voice rough and urgent and he stared wide-eyed as Sid slid easily to his knees.

“I’ve got you, Geno,” he murmured. He nuzzled briefly at Geno’s cock through his sweats before tugging them down. He glanced up at Geno and grinned slyly as he mouthed wetly at the head of Geno’s cock. “I need you to fuck my mouth, Geno, don’t be shy, I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Geno could only nod in response, already halfway out his mind.

“Good. And pull my hair just a little, I like that,” Sid said and Geno followed his orders, slid his fingers into Sid’s hair to tug lightly as he guided his cock into Sid’s wet and welcoming mouth. He did as Sid ordered and fucked carefully into his mouth. Sid groaned around his cock and grabbed at his hips, urging him onward. Sid’s face was already wet with spit, lips bright red and wrapped tightly around Geno’s cock and it was too much.

“Sid, already so close, _please -_ ”

Sid pulled off with a wet pop and began jerking him in fast, urgent strokes. “You should come on my face, do it, Geno,” he panted and Geno lost it, bowing over Sid’s head as he came across Sid’s face in thick, wet pulses.

He fell back against, legs trembling, and stared down at Sid. Sid stared back, hair a mess, face slick with spit and come and _Geno_ did that to him. 

Geno didn’t think he would ever recover from the sight. He didn’t know that he even wanted to.

Sid got to his feet, wiping his face on his sleeve before leaning heavily against Geno, arms tight around his waist. Geno squeezed him tightly, buried his face in his neck and just hung on, overwhelmed for a moment by everything that had just happened.

“Hey,” Sid whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, yeah? We’re okay, I mean? That was kind of … sudden.”

Geno sighed deeply and then pulled back to look a Sid. He raised one hand to comb through Sid’s hair, smoothing it down. “Yes, very okay. I’m always...Sid, I -”

Again words failed him, but Sid seemed to know exactly what he meant. He smiled softly at Geno before kissing him, long and lazy. “Come over? We can take a nap and I’ll make you dinner.”

Geno nodded as he struggled to straighten his clothes. “Yes, we do. Sound good, Sid. Like we always do except way more fucking now, I hope.”

Sid laughed, loud and bright. “Well, yeah, I guess that’s right. We’ll do like we always do only with way more fucking. And figure out the rest of it as we go.”  


Geno felt giddy as Sid grabbed his hand and grinned at him. “So come on, Geno,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

And so they did.

***


End file.
